Many users are interested in smarter systems that help them manage their day-to-day lives in meaningful ways. Devices, such as smart phones, have provided some measure of success in helping users manage their daily lives. The proliferation of both system and network based applications captures a vast array of information pertaining to a user. Most users have data rich, personalized corpora that is separated into different corpora. There are various social media posts, emails, calendar entries stored in the user's smart phones, calendar entries on web sites, and so on. Unfortunately, due to the disparate nature of the corpora, today's systems cannot use the user's personalized corpora in a meaningful way. For example, users are unable to pose deep-analytical questions to a question and answer (QA) system that retrieves answers from the user's personalized corpora.